


Veritas : A new Beginning

by Misha C Reynard (VillainAdvisor)



Category: Korean Literature
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainAdvisor/pseuds/Misha%20C%20Reynard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction of a Korean Manga called Veritas<br/>A school created to train students to master their fighting style of Art. Veritas brings you Martial Arts, Action, Adventure and Romance. Ki and Different Styles. Who comes out on top; The Chosen or the Outcasts, or the Transfers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inferno

It was a clear and warm autumn morning, the gates of EOTL opened slowly and students began to gather inside the courtyard. It was the first day of the school term. As the hour passed, more students arrived and gathered around the courtyard, finding seats at tables and benches in front of the stage at the wall of the main building. Students were catching up with friends; how the holidays went, anything exciting and did they train.

There was a spurge of gossip and chatters as a black limousine, sleek and pitch black drove through the gates into the courtyard. It came to a standstill and two men in black suits walked out of the car. One looked around for suspicious people, while the other walked to the far side left door and opened it. A young woman stepped out. She was 17 or 18 years of age. She had long yellow hair and she looked like a goddess. She was the school president and was also very powerful. She stepped on to the ground. She looked around and her cold glare at the students. The students did not stare back, well a few were, but their vision was blocked by her bodyguards. This was Vera, the most powerful student in EOTL. She walked towards the doors of the EOTL. They were opened by two students and then as she passed through them, the other students began to enter the school slowly.

There was a sound of an engine being turned off. The noise came from a motorbike engine. On that motorbike, the person was what in the modern would call a, 'hottie'. He was about six foot three high, with blond medium lengthened hair, and grass coloured eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, with a white shirt under it. On his lower body, he was wearing lighter jeans with black skater shoes. On his hands, he was wearing the cliché biker gloves, but his seemed patterned and with a rose on the back.

In response of his machine making a slight disturbance, from the field, arrived a taller student, who was showing authority by the way he was dressed and his height. He stopped in front of the person and cleared his throat.

"Hey, kid, get out of this place," the student spoke to the motor biker. The biker, simply looked at him, stared back at him and then revealed from under his jacket a piece of paper, which had a logo of the school they were at.

"I am enrolling today, thus starting this morning, so, Mister Good Samaritan, where do I park my beauty?" he asked. The taller student looked at him, not knowing what to say, but composed himself and pointed towards the shaded areas behind the school, where the parking lot was. The person smiled and thanked the taller student. He then pressed the throttle on his bike and the bike moved forward, not at a high speed, but a reduced speed, since he was within school grounds.

The student smiled and chuckled as he watched the older student walk back in. He looked up at the architecture of the school. It was large and magnificent, just like the other schools he had been at and later kicked out. He had been asked by his father's uncle to join this school and his father had given him a push forward by buying him a supercharger but for a motorcycle. He took out from his jacket pocket, an ID card, which showed his Date of Birth and his License to drive his motorcycles. His picture was him, with numerous girls in the background. According to the ID, he was 17, with a few months before he turned 18, becoming a legal adult. His nationality was American, yet his name was not. It read, 'Jonetsu Nensho' which stood for the Passion of Burning.

Nensho stepped off his bike and tightened the strap of his bag around his body. He walked towards the main entrance. He increased his tempo as he skipped up the steps to the door. He pushed one door open and entered through the entrance. As he entered, he was immediately taken back, as two men stood in front of him. They were both wearing black tailored security suits, with black sunglasses. They looked him up and down and one looked at the other, as if in disbelief.

"Jonetsu Nensho?" asked one of the men. Nensho looked at them, knowing he needed to answer or he would get in trouble on the first day. He nodded and showed his ID card to truly prove to the disbelieving men, he was who they were looking for.

The two men motioned with their wrists and hands, which Nensho knew meant for an order to follow them. He was a little curious about such a welcome, but he guessed by taking into account, how hard this school was to get in and how the architecture and grounds were something of a higher class.

As the two moved through the halls, Nensho followed them. As he did, he noticed numerous eyes looking at him, based on his appearance and the clothes he was wearing, and as he looked around, all of the eyes were female. He was enjoying the attention and gave a slight tease, as he took off his jacket, and winked at a few girls. The reaction of the girls was a metaphorical one, as they leaned on each, becoming melted.

A few minutes later, Nensho was presented with a metallic door, the two men stood behind him, meaning he only had one direction to go; forward. He pressed his hand against the door and it opened. He stepped through the entrance and found himself in a white room. The room seemed more in height rather than width, as the first thing he noticed, was that one of the four walls, at the top had viewing windows, with students of the school looking down at him. He turned his head back to the door and it was closed shut. He did not bother going to opening it, as he knew it would be closed. He only noticed a second later, that in one of the corner, a person was cowering. In the other corner, another person was simply leaning against the wall, looking bored.

Nensho was curious and walked towards the second person, he had noticed. The person in front of him looked up and Nensho saw how he looked. The person in front of him had scruffy black hair, which was in the midst of long or medium lengthened hair. He was wearing torn trousers and a torn shirt, that seemed to have the right arm, with a long sleeve, while the left was sleeveless. Nensho noticed he had crimson golden eyes, which seemed to glint with beast energy. Nensho did not know how to approach this guy, so instinct came into the equation.

"Hello there," said Nensho towards the beast person. The person looked at him and only bowed his head down, a response of acknowledgement to Nensho's greeting. Nensho smiled and without thinking placed his hand on the person's shoulder.

"I am Jonetsu Nensho, but you can call me Nen," he said to the person. He did not know how this beast person would react. He got his answer surprisingly quickly.

"My name is Narisu Masu, but since being allowed to call you Nen, you may have the permission to call me Drake," he said at Nensho. Nensho chuckled; this was an interesting person, whose name literally stood for Impersonation. He was curious, why he had placed in the white room with him. He looked over towards the student on the ground, holding a stuffed wolf toy. He looked at Masu and pointed towards the sitting person.

"His name is Seikatsu Tsuki," he said to Nensho. Nensho thought for a moment and then looked at Masu and then back towards Tsuki.

"You mean, he is a member of the Black Life Clan?" he asked Masu. Masu nodded, to which Nensho stood back and smiled. He had a slight shiver, the Black Life Clan, was a Family of Assassins and Bodyguards, whose skill could not be paralleled in the world of martial arts. He himself was not so known, as his family had lost its roots once most of its members moved to the States. His Father had kept the skills and had taught him some. Nensho also knew a tad, who Masu was, as he had seen a tattoo on the sleeveless shirt Masu was wearing.

Nensho plucked up the courage and walked towards the sitting Tsuki. He knelt down and placed a hand on Tsuki's head, ruffling it.

"Hey kid, calm down. Everything will be alright," he said. Tsuki stop shivering and looked up, with some glee in his eyes. Nensho noticed that Tsuki's right eye seemed closed, as if it was stitched up. His left eye was strange and unnatural. Half of it was blue, while the other half was red; it resembled a ying-yang symbol.

"The name's Nen, what's yours?" he asked. Tsuki looked up and smiled.

"My name is Seikatsu Tsuki, but you can call me Modo, Nen," he said. Nensho chuckled to himself. This Tsuki, no, Modo, did not seem the assassin or bodyguard. He guessed the kid had yet to see the truth.

Nensho then stood up and looked upwards to the glasses. He waved towards some of the students, which in response, the female students waved back excitedly. He observed the other students' reactions and noticed one; place his mouth to a Mic.

"Send in Level Two, Model 4 to 6," he spoke. In response to what he said, a sound creaked from one of the walls. Nensho, Masu and Tsuki turned their heads towards the sound. The door which had been previously locked opened. From the entrance stepped out three humanoid beings. They were metallic, as far as Nensho could see. They were definitely Training Bots, humanoid robots, meant to be used to train and increase battle skill. Depending on skill of user, the robot level would be different. Newcomers were entitled to Level Zero Bots, but it seemed the man who had asked for the Bots, wanted to take some revenge or was a calculating genius.

Masu looked at the being and spit to the side, a little annoyed that he was going to fight on the first day. He turned to look at Nensho who was stepping forward, as if wishing to fight alone. He looked towards Tsuki, who was shivering and had his eyes closed.

"Nensho, I will go first," he exclaimed. He received his answer, with Nen looking back at him. Nen turned back and smiled. This was going to be fun.

"I do say, you are being interesting, making us going against level 2 and with no Ki in our bodies," spoke Nensho. He knew the next reaction; one of the bots would attack.

Nensho looked towards the Bots, as one jumped forward swinging his leg towards the head of Nensho. The leg collided with Nensho's arm, as he brought it up to block. Nensho reacted to the force and used the opponent's power, to turn his entire body. He reduced his height to the ground and swung around, bringing his back leg, around and hitting the head of the robot. The force he had received from the Bot, he had transferred it around his own body and pushed it back at the Bot. The force flung the Bot into the wall.

Nensho cracked his head and looked back at Masu. But he knew it would not be that easy. Suddenly, he ducked to his knees as something like a chained blade swung through over his head.

He jumped forward, rolling and then getting up. He saw in front of him, the robot was standing in a crouched position, with a blade of chained razors as its tail. Nensho chuckled, it was no time to be playing, and it was time to show the watching students, what he was made off.

The robot dashed forward, too fast for the human eye, its arms and claws out spread, with its tail ready to cut. But it never got to its target, as Nensho had stopped it in mid-air. He was holding it by the neck and crushing the wind pipe.

"Simple electronics" he said, as he slammed the robot into the ground, creating a crater in the ground. He walked away, but before he could, he felt a grip on his leg. He sighed; it was time to play with fire. He turned towards Drake and Modo.

"Would you mind, closing your eyes just for a few seconds?" he asked the two. Drake and Modo did not mind, and closed their eyes.

Nensho proceeded to count the number of lamps as the grip tightened every second. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out, and slowed his breathing, which his heartbeat, pulsed once every few seconds.

The lights were slowly losing their power and heat. The students in the viewing gallery were confused. Some were curious, as they were closer to the glass than the others. Nensho suddenly opened his eyes.

"Art Style of Taiyou Higyou" he pronounced. The area around him became pressurized and heated up. Nensho's leg was beginning to turn into a volcanic form and burn brightly. He repeatedly began hitting the robot, creating steam around him. This continued for half a minute. A minute later, the steam cleared and there was Nensho standing, brushing dust from his body.

It was silence was the students saw. There in front of Nensho, was lying a pool of silver liquid, with wires on it. Nensho chuckled.

"That was Sun Strike, ladies and gentlemen," he said smiling. He walked towards the door, the two robots, not even attacking him. He opened the door and left through it, closing the door. But before the final close of the door, he spoke towards Drake and Modo.

"Show them what you've got," he shouted. The door closed behind him. Drake and Modo looked at each other and then looked at the robots and sighed. They both made a stance and prepared for anything.


	2. The Beast Within

In the viewing gallery, the students were in shock of what they had seen. The female population of the room, most of them were fawning of the Nensho's looks and were talking amongst themselves. The male population were more interested in his fighting style, as he had only used Ki in the last attack. No one had stepped forward to the glass, as four people were already standing there. No one really bothered to stand alongside them and talked amongst themselves. The chatter included;

"They are the Nine Dragons and the Bastard Lightning tiger's disciple" was the most chatter amongst the people in the gallery. One of the four students pressed his palm against the glass, with his face nearly pressed against it. He had short spiky black hair with black eyes. He was wearing black sport trousers, with an identical black jacket over a white vest. He was neither scared nor shocked, he was smiling.

"This guy is using the Director's skill," he spoke. He stood up, taking his hand from the glass and turned to his right, where a taller student was standing next to him. He had long blond hair, which was combed over more on his right side. He was wearing the school uniform, and had his sleeves rolled up. He had one hand to his chin, thinking about the student.

"Not exactly, Gangryong, this is something I have yet to see and hear off," he said pondering and touching his chin. He looked to his left and looked up at a much higher student. This student a shaved head and was wearing black sunglasses, even though it was a normally lit room.

"What do you think, Honse?" asked the student. Honse looked forward, by leaning his head forward to the glass. He took off his sunglasses and peered. He smiled and turned back to his friend.

"Rud, this guy is using a lost art, that bases its fighting skills around the power of the sun, or known as Burasuto Shinsei (Nova Blast)," he said chuckling. Lastly but not least, the shortest of the four students seemed to spin round and smile to himself. Gangryong looked down at him, with a weird expression on his face,

"Dude, Shin what is wrong with you?" he asked him. Shin was just shorter than Gangryong, with brown medium lengthened hair. Shin was wearing the same uniform as Rud and Honse wore.

"Nothing, just interesting to know, I will not be the shortest student here, see that kid, who seemed out of place," he chuckled. Gangryong, Honse and Rud all looked at Shin with strange looks on their faces.

Rud clapped his hands and stepped forward, placing his palm against the glass. He was carefully looking towards the fighter with the beast looks.

"Next fight will commence with that young man there, the beast of the arena," he said, pointing, with the other three stepping forward.

Back in the white battle arena, Drake looked at the other two bots that were standing before him and Tsuki. He was more curious about the black metallic robot, which was pacing around Drake and Tsuki. The other robot, who was more golden and green, than the other one, was staring at Tsuki. The green robot burst forward towards Tsuki. Drake did not even bother to stop it. He was more interested in the black robot that was pacing towards him.

The robot seemed to stop, turn its head as if ready to take on Drake. Drake saw the slight movement of the hands of the robot and jumped back, as the robot appeared within a half a second before him, slamming down a punch. The punch hit the ground and crushed it. Drake was not surprised, but seemed excited. As Drake touched the ground, he swung his body round and aimed his back foot at the head of the robot. It connected and Drake flinched as he felt the hardness of the metal of the head of the robot.

He landed on the ground and looked up. The black robot vanished and began dashing from corner to corner. Drake stood still.

"So you want to play, okay," he said in realization. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. The people watching him, stepped forward when all noticed. Rud had his eyes widened and was shocked.

"He is purifying his Ki instantly. That's impossible," he exclaimed. It was true, it usually takes time to purify ones Ki channels. Only the strongest and highest levels are able to. All students noticed the robot enclosing from behind Drake. Drake made no movement until the last second.

Drake's eyes opened and there was something entirely different. Drake ducked down as the leg of the robot swung through. Drake turned round and jumped forward. The Ki around at first was composed, but was becoming engulfed and unbalanced. Drake was facing the robot and placed his hands onto the shoulders of the robot.

"Will be borrowing your shoulders for a second," he said. His Ki suddenly surrounded him and grew to three times his size.

"Yajuu Koutai," he spoke those words. He jumped up and he swung over the robot's head. As he was falling, he spoke one more word.

"Kuma," to which was the translation of Bear in the Japanese Language. His Ki changed colour from white, to a darker colour. As he fell, he used the falling force into the ground, to throw over his own head, the robot upwards into the ceiling. As it flew upwards, Drake looked upwards and the audience could see what had changed. His teeth were sharp, as if they were from a predator. His eyes were beast-like and were burning with energy. His hair was scruffy and his clothes were loose. His body suddenly vanished from view.

The robot landed, on all fours and looked around. Its own reactions and abilities were better than those of the students in this complex. It could only see, the other green golden robot hitting the third student. It looked left and right and deduced, the opponent was making a sneak attack from above. It looked up abruptly and found nothing.

"Follow movements of the Ki residue," said a voice below the robot. The robot looked down and was hit by a powerful force. Its body spun round and hit the wall. It poked its head from the crack in the wall and looked towards its opponent. The opponent had vanished once again. Within the electronic mind of the robot, its electrical signals moving at the speed of light comprehended numerous theories of what the opponent was like and what he was using. It deduced its opponent was using a traditional style and thunder step.

The robot pushed itself away from the crack in the wall. It landed on its legs and looked around. Its sensors were trying to pick up the slightest movements that even the human eye or simple cameras could sense. Its eyes then found a body standing against the wall. Drake was standing next to the robot which was beating up Tsuki. Drake could see Tsuki had not even bothered to ask for help. He liked that conviction, so he would let Tsuki do what he wanted to do. He himself looked at his opponent. He looked at his fists, which were bleeding a little. He guessed his opponent had stronger armour than others.

Drake was going to do something; he had yet to do in a long time. He made a stance, with his hands at his size, limp, with one foot forward and one foot back. The audience were confused on what he was going to do. The Ki around him had vanished completely.

The robot burst forward towards him. Drake smiled and also charged forward. As both charged towards each other, the Ki around Drake began to change. He vanished before clashing with the robot, and the response was the robot stopped dead. It looked around; its sensory and artificial mind could understand what had happened. It play backed its video recording; the opponent had pushed forward, with his arms limp and the last half second, in the last frames, the opponent tensed his arms and they seemed to glint as if they were metal and then the image of the opponent vanished.

The robot came back to reality and looked around. It turned its head 180 degrees and saw Drake standing, holding something in his hand. The robot's optical zoom turned on and increased its eye view on the object. As it got closer, its artificial mind began to comprehend what the object was. Its head turned down to its own chest and saw the gaping hole in its armour.

Its computing senses began to dull and the entire body of the robot became limp. It crashed to the ground and the robot was offline. The audience were definitely surprised. Honse had taken off his glasses and was laughing to himself.

"Instead of fighting and crushing him, each time, he hit the bot; he weakened the armour so finally he could use some type of cutting or grabbing technique to take the power battery of the fighting robot," he said. The other three were surprised, yet Rud seemed more shocked. He was contemplating, that this student was using a similar style as he was.

Drake breathed in and looked at the power battery. He placed the core into his pockets and walked towards the door. He took one last look at Tsuki and noticed something of the Ki around Tsuki. He chuckled, and his eyes and teeth returned to normal.

"Yajuu Koutai, Kurohyoo Phase," he said. The literal translation was; Beast Shift Panther Phase. He pushed the door opened and walked through, the door closing behind him.

The audience had been memorized by these two students. One who had used an attack of the element of fire to melted the robot, and the other one who had used a style of beast impersonations to take out the core of a robot, they were all curious what the third student had to offer.

Back in the viewing gallery, the four looked at each other. Shin pointed at Rud and smiled.

"He used your claws, well, he was using the Style of the Animal Path," he said to Rud, who in response placed his hand on his chin and all four turned and stared towards the one who was known as Seikatsu Tsuki.


	3. The Pain Unleashed

As the second participant left exiting through the door, the only beings that were left in the room was Seikatsu Tsuki and the golden and green robot, which out of the three robots that had appeared had a normal stature than the rest; the first robot had been built for speed and agility, the second robot was built for armour and speed. The third robot seemed to have all those qualities mashed into one. The third participant known as Modo to Drake and Nen, was being beaten to a pulp. His body was covered with wounds, his bones were broken and his whole body was covered with blood was for some reason a slight metallic dust.

In the viewing gallery, while other students could not stand watching this, some people were watching the blood bath. Two people were especially interested in Tsuki, a girl and a boy. The female student was wearing a white blank short skirt and uniform, with long flowing black hair, and the male student was wearing sports trousers and a vest, which could not even keep his muscles covered as they were bustling through the fabric. His hair was a mix of white and green with a punk style hair cut; short and spiked. The female was a member of the student council and second in command and friend of Vera, she was Yun Shinra, the male student was known as a hot tempered member of the student council, he was known as Li Guhoo. Both students were enemies of the Nine Dragons, as Nine Dragons were all about Traditional Skill, while Student Council focused on taking many other styles created by the Reunion.

Shinra stepped forward towards the viewing glass and placed her hand onto the surface. Within her mind, she was running through the theories and impossible facts about the two previous students, who had used lost arts; Lost Arts, which are Traditional Styles that have become lost within the stories and words of history. For example, the Jonetus Nensho, the first student to fight the Level 2 Robot, was using a higher advanced style than a man she knew, the Director Fire Dragon skill. While the director used Fire Elemental Ki, the student used Nova Ki, which is more destructive and powerful, but has limitations.

She did not recognize the second student's style, but knew it was lost, because no other martial style used the techniques. Guhoo who was breathing heavily against the glass, creating condensation on the surface. He had been excited by the Drake character. In his mind, he was curious how a fight with him would be. Guhoo knew the style of martial arts Drake used, it was nothing noted down in China, Japan or Korea. It was Indian, and was dangerous when used correctly.

Guhoo turned his attention towards the beaten up student and began laughing hysterically. He was smiling that this pathetic school would even allow such a student to be accepted, but he would leave in a body bag.

Rud and the group looked closely at the student and studied him. Rud stepped forward and peered down and turned his head to his friends.

"This student will not pass," he said to them. But as he uttered the words, he felt a powerful bloodlust and killing intent. He turned his head and looked to the entrance of the viewing gallery. The other Nine Dragons turned their heads and a fraction of a second later, Gangryong turned his head. The door was closed, everyone in the viewing gallery had turned their heads, feeling shivers, even Shinra and Guhoo who were within the school, strong fighters. The door slid open and through the doors, stepped out a large and tall male student. He had brown short hair, brown eyes and seemed simple, while for not the red and black tribal tattoo going across his arms and his left eye. He was wearing a black vest similar to Guhoo and black camouflage trousers. He was at least 2 metres in height.

Honse stepped forward towards the arrived person. No one dared to go further only the leader of the Dragons.

"Evening Titan," said Honse. The man supposedly called Titan looked around the room. Every student, the dragons and Shinra and Guhoo had their heads down. There were a few of course who were trying to act cocky and hardcore and some who did not know who Titan was were standing up. One of them was Gangryong who tapped Rud and Hayate with questions.

"Who is that Guy? Why are you bowing? Is he strong? Ca I fight him?" he kept asking. Hayata took enough and hit Gangryong on the head.

"Calm down, Gangryong. The man before us, is a student here, known as Titan by the Teachers, Students and the Council. He is a Traditional Martial Artist, I know he is strong and you cannot compare to him, for the fact he is just a third rank below the Goddess of this School; Vera," he spoke. Gangryong made slight sense of what he was told.

Titan looked back at Honse and shook his hand, with slight force.

"You are doing well for yourself, Leader of the Nine Dragons, Speed Dragon," he spoke to Honse. He walked towards the viewing glass and stared down at the pitiful student.

"So, Titan, come to see the new students being broken in, it's a very rare occasion for you to come here and watch, do you know him?" Honse asked as he steed next to Titan. Honse was tall, but Titan was much, much taller.

"Yes. He is my younger brother," he said. Those words resonated throughout the viewing gallery room. Everyone stepped forward and looked towards the screens and glass. They could not even see any resemblance. Honse seemed to be the only one not surprised.

"Of course, no one in this complex knows your name, but I know now, that your name is Seikatsu Yama, the Titan of the Black Life Clan, the Assassins of the Underworld," he spoke.

Yama, or Titan did not rebound Honse's fact. The crowd within the area, all stepped forward to the viewing glass, but still creating an arch around him. Gangryong stepped forward and stood next to Titan and pressed his hand against the larger student's shoulder. The whole room became still, Honse who was just standing a meter away placed a hand on his face and made a worried face. The air around him, including the ground and viewing glass began to tremor. It was like a volcano was slowly beginning to show its signs of activation. Gangryong looked around and noticed his friends, enemies and the rest of the people in the room had stepped back to the far walls. He looked back to Titan and felt his hand fracture, he brought his back hand quickly and saw nothing. He looked up back, and it felt like Titan had grown larger, the atmosphere around the student was making him step back. Him, stepping back in fear, he thought. It was impossible, but the feeling of fighting was growing stronger and he stepped forward. He built and charged up the Ki, he had been storing and thrust his punch into Titan. He connected, but saw that his punch had did nothing as the Lightning Blast had dispersed when hitting Titan's arm. Titan turned round and raised his arm, looking at it.

"You have promise, but you lack manners and respect," he spoke. Each word he mouthed and that left his jaw, felt like a pressure on Gangryong and everyone else's shoulders. Titan's hand seemed to flicker quickly. Honse suddenly stepped forward.

"No, Titan, not that," he shouted. But Gangryong saw Honse be flung back into the glass hitting it. He looked forward and felt his world turn upside down. Which was what happened, to the students, they saw Honse and Gangryong being pushed to the sides of Titan as he simply touched them, with his fingers. Honse was on the ground, one knee holding his body up. he was helped up by Rud and Hayate, who directed his look towards Gangryong who was imprinted into the wall. They ran over to him and helped him out of the cracks. Hayate held him, wrapping his arm around the shoulder. Honse walked over to Titan and looked frustrated and annoyed. Everyone in the room, assumed he would throw a punch, but were surprised when he started laughing and patted Titan on the shoulder.

"Nice, you haven't lost your touch, did you get stronger fighting in the mountains," he said. Titan looked at him and turned back to the viewing glass. He looked carefully at the beaten up child and looked back at Honse.

"Come to my office later, I need to talk about Tiger's disciple, bring him also," he said to Honse. He then turned on his heel and walked towards the door, the students just gave him the right of way, opening the door for him. Honse looked at the glass and saw a flicker of the child, he looked towards Titan and shouted after him.

"Fine, I guess your brother is like you, deceiving and powerful" he said. Titan turned round before leaving and everyone saw him, smile, which was a rarity of him smiling or even showing any emotion.

"Honse, don't be too chatty for your own good. Take care of your new White Dragon" he said and left the room, closing the door as he left. As soon as his presence could not be felt, everyone joined each other in the viewing room and all walked close to the glass and watched the viewing televisions.

Gangryong, Hayate and Rud looked at Honse who pointed towards Modo who was being beaten to nothing but a bloody body, but then what everyone saw, surprised everyone's expectation of Modo. The robot that had been hitting, was suddenly thrust backwards, but stopped before hitting the wall. Modo suddenly seemed to stand up and his whole body was bloody, bruises and even open wounds that showed the inside of his body. he had enough endurance to be able to take the punches of a powerful test robot. He cracked his neck and then burst out laughing.

"Is that it, seriously, those punches are getting weaker, I thought I would never be awake from such a boring fight," he said. His voice was different, his personality, attitude ad even his looks had slightly changed. His hair was now roughed up and spiked, the glare in his eyes was like a hungry beast filled with excitement and lust for blood, his voice and personality had become more ecstatic. He stretched his arms out and looked up towards the viewing glass room. He smiled at all of them and chuckled. In front of him, the robot burst forward and threw a number of punches and kicks, with intent to completely destroy Modo.

But as each person watched from the viewing gallery, they saw the kid, known as Modo dodge all the attacks at him, he was not even moving from his spot. Some students began to notice some things. Like the blood from Modo was on the floor, but had formed markings and symbols. The robot thrust his leg into the side of Modo. It missed and now, Modo was standing on the leg, he had jumped and landed on the metallic foot. Some people gasped when they saw what they did, the shirt on Modo had become tattered from the fight and as it drifted it off, it showed the young man's body. It was already healing, with a highly increased rate.

Modo ran down the leg and jumped off. He landed on the other side and cracked his fists and all of his bone structure. What was more surprising was that not his healing rate, but the Ki he had around him. It was structured like a river and flowing like one also.

His muscles on his body became tensed up and everyone could see that steam was literally coming from his body. The robot turned round and attacked once more, but this time, before it could throw a punch, its entire body literally was decapitated and splintered by the force of the punch from Modo, who had appeared in front of it and above it. He had slammed his feet into the chest and used the attack to jump up and spin a tad, forcing the robot to bend over. He then slammed his fist, which was surrounded by a red glove, into the head of the robot, crushing it and destroying the robot. Modo stood over the body and was smiling. He lifted up the core in the air and crushed it, a cry of battle victory.

Gangryong, Honse and Rud were confused by what Modo had done. They turned to Hayate who was smiling and placed his hand on his forehead. He was breathing heavily. he turned to his friends and chuckled to them.

"We just saw three skills, unknown to us. They just used three Lost Arts, Nova, Beast and now Pain. That kid, Seikatsu Tsuki, just used Life Wish, or better known as the Style of Ukiyo Sachi," he said. Honse looked to the glass and knew what Hayate was talking about.

Ukiyo Sachi was a style, a lost art from the times of the Old Black Life Clan, it was a handed down technique given to those who were frail and who had a complex veins of Ki. It worked on the fundamentals of using the opposing party's power and energy to the user, absorbing it to heal themselves and boost their attributes. It could be used to bring the user from back of the netherworld back to the living world.

Modo walked towards the door to exit and shouted before he left.

"Brother, I am tired of keeping the cute act, so let's find the dead secret we hide," he said chuckling. He exited the room and the door closed behind him. Within the fighting and battle arena, there were numerous slashes, craters and metallic pieces of robots.

As everyone in the viewing room began to leave, the Nine Dragons also began to leave, Shinra and Guhoo left, but Shinra was definitely worried as she was biting her nails. She was nervous that the three new students were all above level 5, which was impossible. She was more scared now to tell her boss and school president.

Within the building, many people had been watching the fights in their rooms and large living rooms, in the student council president office, a white haired beauty was watching also. Vera had been annoyed, she had destroyed the TV in front of her, because of the three students. She stood up from her seat and walked to the walls where photographs of the students, councils and past years were hung. In one, it was her, her friend, Shinra, her sister, a weak looking kid, who was now known as Titan and in the background, a darkly hooded and cloaked young kid, whose green hair was showing.

"Aeto," she spoke and walked out the door, closing the door to her office. The photograph of the green headed cloaked person, seemed to glint and the light shone on it, a name tag on him, which read; Experiment 666, XZ Aeto.


End file.
